


24/7 i'll be there

by 12snsds



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12snsds/pseuds/12snsds
Summary: yeojin thanks haseul and vivi for helping her through her hard times





	24/7 i'll be there

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back u guys know the drill by now im like putting out fics everyday at this point. 
> 
> follow my tumblr to see the fics as soon as theyre put up !! @/angelicnako

yeojin walked into the ⅓ dorm room, knowing that haseul and vivi would be there. yesterday they had helped her through a bad day, and she wsnted to thank them for always being there when she needs them.

“are you guys in here?” yeojin asked while knocking.

“yeah, come in!!” haseul called through the doors thin material. yeojin walked in.

“whats up?” kahei asked

“thank you for taking care of me. all the time, its nice to know that i have people here who care.” she said with tear filled eyes.

“aw, yeoyeo, its no problem!! you know any of us would help you if you need it.” haseul replied

“yeah but,” she took a deep breath, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. she walked over to the bed and the two older girls made room for her between them, “at home, i never really had a good support system. to my parents i was just kinda there.” tears started falling and vivi wiped them as haseul started to hug her. “i just wanted to thank you for always being there.” she said through tears. “i love you guys.”

“we love you too, yeojin.”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading !! pls leave comments and kudos if u enjoyed this !! ♡♡♡


End file.
